Old Europa Cafe
right Italian label specializing in ambient, noise, industrial, and power electronics since the late 1980s. Run by Rodolfo Protti. Contact Info: Old Europa Cafe AVS PO Box 116 - Pordenone Centro 33170 Pordenone Italy Phone: ++39 338 267 5233 oec@oldeuropacafe.com Catalog *Various Czech! Till Now You Were Alone ‎(LP, Comp) CE 84001 A 1984 *É Ucho Debil Accord Band Standing At The Wall ‎(Cass, C46) none 1985 *De Fabriek Il Sogno Mediterraneo Di ‎(Cass) OEC 001 1985 *Disharmonic Ballet Isolation ‎(Cass, Album, C60) none 1986 *Mauro Teho Teardo Coliga Matari ‎(Cass) none 1986 *M.T.T. Coliga Matari ‎(Cass, Album, C60) OEC 004 1986 *Mauro Teho Teardo Live At Zul ‎(Cass, Album, C60) OEC 005 1986 *Interpretace Interpretace ‎(Cass, Album, C60) OEC 008 1986 *Opera Love Factory (Part I-II-III) ‎(Cass, C46) none 1987 *Opera The Silence Of The Noise That Collapses ‎(Cass, Album, C46) none 1987 *Petr Kofroň, Miroslav Šimáček Petr Kofroň & Miroslav Šimáček ‎(Cass, C60) none 1987 *Various Just A Love Song ‎(LP, Comp, Ltd) OELP 001 1987 *Joe Carnation Joe Carnation ‎(Cass, Album, C60) OEA 04247c 1988 *De Fabriek De Laatste Indiaan ‎(Cass) none 1989 *Opera Live At The Ghosthouse The Concert Without Audience ‎(Cass, C46) none 1989 *Brume Temporary Pigments ‎(Cass, C46) OEC 014 1989 *Runzelstirn & Gurgelstøck re shr1 r&g/'89 ‎(Cass, C30) OEC 033 1989 *Grebo Pop Divine Groove ‎(7") OESR 001 1989 *Gen Ken Montgomery Onomatopia Meccanica ‎(Cass, C46) none 1990 *M.NOMIZED Leila ‎(Cass, C60) none 1990 *Tam Quam Tabula Rasa Lacrymae Rervm "MCMXC" ‎(Cass, C46) OEC 011 1990 *Shock City / The Grey Wolves Blood And Sand ‎(Cass, Ltd, C64) OEC 012 1990 *Brume The Sun ‎(Cass, Album, C60) OEC 015 1990 *Brume Emergence ‎(2xCass, C90) OEC 016 1990 *Palo Alto Le Clos ‎(Cass) OEC 017 1990 *Dark Enigma Surrealism ‎(Cass, C46) none 1991 *Crimson Iguanadon, The Kang E.X.P. ‎(Cass, C60) none 1991 *Zoow Sounds From Lozère ‎(Cass, C60) none 1991 *Delta-Sleep-Inducing Peptide Somnosections ‎(Cass, C46) OEC 023 1991 *Siegmar Fricke Unsophisticated ‎(Cass) OEC 024 1991 *Stefano Barban Chiaro Scuro ‎(Cass) OEC 025 1991 *Miguel A. Ruiz Heringsmusik ‎(Cass) OEC 026 1991 *The Legendary Pink Dots Live At "Centralino" ‎(Cass) OEC 028 1991 *Various The C A R 004 ‎(Cass, Comp, C60) SPY 004 1991 *Various The CAR 005 ‎(Cass, Comp, C60) SPY 005 1991 *Various Telephone Nr.006 ‎(Cass, Comp, C62) SPY 006 1991 *Halo Svevo Ballet Sévère ‎(Cass, Album) OEC 013 1992 *Maeror Tri Hypnobasia ‎(Cass, C46) OEC 029 1992 *Dark Star Thanks For The Fish ‎(Cass) OEC 031 1992 *7 Inanna 7 Order Of Fecundation ‎(Cass, Album, C60) OEC 032 1992 *Njurmännen Live At Alka-Gallery ‎(Cass) OEC 044 1992 *Brume Battery Hens Sabotage ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Num) OECD 001 1992 *Various TV Ch 009 ‎(Cass, Comp) SPY 009 1992 *Spin Box Pragamaticus ‎(Cass, C46) none 1993 *Doc Wör Mirran The Power Of Positive Obscurity ‎(Cass) none 1993 *Runes Order / Die Sonne Satan White Secrets / Metaphora 2 versions OEC 034 1993 *Kapotte Muziek Clyiscsert ‎(Cass) OEC 035 1993 *Haters, The BEH ‎(Cass) OEC 038 1993 *Brume Musique Pour Les Etres Humains ‎(Cass, Ltd, Num, C60) OEC 039 1993 *Smell & Quim Nativity Colostomy (Anus Horriblis) ‎(Cass, C60) OEC 041 1993 *Beig Sitty Orckestrau So Much Dancing Then Nothing ‎(Cass, C60) OEC 045 1993 *Con-Dom / Smell & Quim / Haters, The The Duchess Of York ‎(VHS, Ltd, Num) OEC045 1993 *Lunus Monolilith ‎(Cass, C30) OEC 059 1993 *Inanna Storm I-III ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Num) OECD 002 1993 *Various Macrocephalous Compost ‎(VHS, Comp) OEV 042 1993 *Haters, The Hate Italy ‎(VHS, Ltd) OEV 067 1993 *Runzelstirn & Gurgelstøck Stuhlgangblockade ‎(Cass, C30) RE-SHR¹ 1993 *Deleted / C-Drik Hopeless Dreams ‎(Cass, Album, C60) none 1994 *Maeror Tri Ultimate Time ‎(Cass, C60) OEC 043 1994 *Deutsch Nepal Only Silence Among The Filthy ‎(Cass, Album, Ltd, Num, C46) OEC 048 1994 *Aube Emotional Oscillation ‎(Cass, C46) OEC 052 1994 *Sshe Retina Stimulants Zatsuon Junk ‎(Cass) OEC 055 1994 *Tam Quam Tabula Rasa Muleacenani ‎(Cass, C46) OEC 058 1994 *raison d'être Conspectus ‎(Cass, C60) OEC 066 1994 *Stratvm Terror Germinal Chamber ‎(Cass, C50) OEC067 1994 *MSBR 2,000 Thousends Contaminate Electronic Acid ‎(Cass, C60) OEC 074 1994 *Randy Greif / Illusion Of Safety In Our Little Bodies ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) OECD 003 1994 *K.D.N.R. Diorda ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) OECD 030 1994 *GX Jupitter-Larsen Holes On The Neck ‎(VHS, Ltd) OEV 071 1994 *Brume Katherïne ‎(Cass, Num, C60) OEC 054 1995 *Taint Savage Weapons ‎(Cass, Ltd, Num) OEC 061 1995 *Atrax Morgue Pathophysiology ‎(Cass, C30) OEC 062 1995 *Richard Ramirez Bleeding Headwound ‎(Cass) OEC 063 1995 *Macronympha Grind ‎(Cass, C60) OEC 064 1995 *Konstruktivists Kontraband ‎(Cass, Ltd) OEC 068 1995 *Incapacitants D.D.D.D. ‎(Cass, C60) OEC 069 1995 *fX / R+G / AMK Helicopter (The Blades Of Mystery) ‎(Cass, Album) OEC 070 1995 *Runes Order I Can See No Reason To Live ... But Hate ‎(Cass, C60) OEC 071 1995 *Con-Dom / Militia Scorched Earth Policy ‎(Cass, Ltd) OEC 073 1995 *Murder Corporation Atrocity ‎(Cass) OEC 075 1995 *Thirdorgan Mechanical Violator ‎(Cass, Ltd, C46) OEC 076 1995 *Various 120 Minutes Of Unusual Arrangements For A Removed Rising Plumbiferous Fibroid Subject ‎(2xCass, Comp, Ltd, C60) OEC 077 1995 *Mandelbrot Ignition ‎(Cass, Album) OEC 078 1995 *Deca Deceit Of Time ‎(Cass) OEC 084 1995 *Black Leather Jesus Torturous Chapter ‎(Cass, C60) OEC 085 1995 *Thee Know The Only Casuality ‎(Cass, Album) OEC 086 1995 *Waste Matrix Isolated Fields ‎(Cass) OEC 087 1995 *AMK Phonic ‎(Cass, Ltd) OEC 087 1995 *New Order Music Obsession II ‎(Cass) OEC 088 1995 *Deutsch Nepal The Silent Earth ‎(Cass, Album, Ltd, Num, C46) OEC 089 1995 *Drift A Path To Your Dreams ‎(Cass) OEC 090 1995 *Dead Body Love Low-Fi Power Carnage ‎(Cass) OEC 091 1995 *Mortar The Evil Place ‎(Cass) OEC 092 1995 *Sado Vision Sado Vision ‎(Cass) OEC 096 1995 *Intrinsic Action & Iugula-Thor Ensemble Sacrés Garçons ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) OECD 004 1995 *Sshe Retina Stimulants Some Whores And A Camera Zaibatsu ‎(CD, Ltd) OECD 005 1995 *Stratvm Terror Pariah Demise ‎(CD, Album, Num, Ltd) OECD 006 1995 *Various Macrocephalous Compost II° ‎(VHS, Comp) OEV 060 1995 *Various Macrocephalous Compost III ‎(VHS) OEV 101 1995 *Kalte Haut Brennendes Fleisch Demo Tape 01 ‎(Cass, S/Sided) none 1996 *K2 Steel Desert Around Tokyo ‎(Cass, C46) none 1996 *Iugula-Thor Opera ‎(Cass) OEC 056 1996 *Thee Know Vibrator ‎(Cass, C60) OEC 079 1996 *Contagious Orgasm + Bad Sector Vacuum Pulse ‎(Cass, Album) OEC 083 1996 *Endvra Ard Inn Ar ‎(Cass, Ltd, Comp) OEC 093 1996 *Mark Solotroff A Venom In The Blood ‎(Cass) OEC 094 1996 *Negru Voda Voodoo Killers ‎(Cass) OEC 095 1996 *Lvnvs Null/Lunn ‎(Cass, Ltd) OEC 099 1996 *Various Manifesto Industriale Italiano ‎(4xCass, Comp, C60 + Box, Ltd) OEC 100 1996 *Maëror Tri ... Language Of Flames And Sound (Album) 2 versions OECD 008 1996 *Sshe Retina Stimulants Out Of Concrete Volume One ‎(VHS, Ltd) OEV 084 1996 *Grismannen A Journey Through The Gain In Pain In The Brain Again & Again ‎(Cass, C46) OEC 098 1997 *Smell & Quim Meat / Pregnant Asian Special ‎(CD + Cass, RE + Ltd, Num) OECD 007 1997 *TAC Apotropaismo ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) OECD 009 1997 *Nebulon & Hybryds Clavis ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Num) OECD 010 1997 *This Morn' Omina Nezeru Enti Sebauem Neterxertet ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Num) OECD 014 1997 *Deathpile / Discordance 120 Days Of Sodom 2 versions OELP 003 1997 *Merzbow / Haters, The Milanese Bestiality / Drunk On Decay 2 versions OELP 004 1997 *Bad Sector Plasma (Album) 3 versions OECD 011 1998 *Endvra The Watcher ‎(CD, Ltd) OECD 013 1998 *Exotoendo Endorcism Process ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Num) OECD 015 1998 *Brume Featuring Vrischika Brume Featuring Vrischika ‎(CD, Album, Num, Ltd) OECD 016 1998 *Negru Voda Dark Territory ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Num) OECD 017 1998 *Anima Mundi Another World II ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) OECD 019 1998 *Sigillum S Tidal Surface Tension ‎(LP, Album, Ltd, Num) OELP 002 1998 *Aube Deglaze 2 versions OELP 005 1998 *Ain Soph / Sigillum S Untitled ‎(LP, RE, Ltd, Num, Gre) OELP 006 1998 *Con-Dom Rome Songs ‎(10", Ltd, Num, Red) OEMP 001 1998 *Deca Phantom ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) OECD 012 1999 *Aube 108 ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Num) OECD 018 1999 *Simvlacrvm Zeugma ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Num) OECD 020 1999 *I Burn 3rd Degree Burns Ambience ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) OECD 021 1999 *Myiase Moment Magnétique ‎(CD) OECD 022 1999 *Spiritual Front Songs For The Will ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) OECD 024 1999 *Pacific 231 Thule Apocalypse ‎(CD, Ltd) OECD 027 1999 *Folkstorm Information Blitzkrieg (Album) 2 versions OECD 028 1999 *Law Wading Knee-Deep In Your Blood ‎(LP, Ltd, Red) OELP 007 1999 *Sigillum S Klimax Axis ‎(LP, Ltd, RE, Num, Bro) OELP 008 1999 *Ah Cama-Sotz Poison ‎(10", Ltd, Num, Blu) OEMP 002 1999 *Nový Svět / Circus Joy Olvidado / Le Cose Che Ami ‎(7", Ltd, Gat) OESR 002 1999 *Deutsch Nepal Behind A Wall Of Silence ‎(Cass, Album, Ltd, C46) OEC 101 2000 *Ain Soph III ‎(2xCD, Album) OECD 023 2000 *Telepherique & K2 Wolkenphänomen ‎(CD, Album) OECD 025 2000 *Contagious Orgasm Illegal Occupation Of Ears (Album) 2 versions OECD 026 2000 *Stratvm Terror Genetic Implosion ‎(CD, Album) OECD 029 2000 *Atrax Morgue Paranoia ‎(CD) OECD 031 2000 *Bad Sector + Contagious Orgasm Vacuum Pulse ‎(CD, Album) OECD 032 2000 *Folkstorm Hurtmusic ‎(CD, Album) OECD 033 2000 *Lieutenant Caramel The Pandora's Box ‎(CD) OECD 035 2000 *Ain Soph I ‎(CD, Album, RE, RM) OECD 036 2000 *Econocon Business Solutions For The Active Terrorist ‎(CD, Album) OECD 038 2000 *Nocturne Kommando Holocaust ‎(10", Ltd) OEMP 003 2000 *Marcello Fraioli Cocktail Frizzante Multigusto ‎(CDr) OECD00 2001 *Tam Quam Tabula Rasa Fabula Rasa ‎(CD) OECD 034 2001 *Ain Soph II ‎(CD, Album, RE, RM) OECD 037 2001 *Na-Dha Byakuya ‎(10", Bro) OEMP 004 2001 *Folkstorm Noisient ‎(10", Whi) OEMP 005 2001 *Law Wading Knee-Deep In Your Blood ‎(CD, Album, RE) OECD 039 2002 *Nocturne Hymn For Herest I & II ‎(CD) OECD 040 2002 *HH9 Power Display ‎(CD, Album) OECD 041 2002 *Divinus Baal And Runa Das Sein Des Seins ‎(CD) OECD 043 2002 *Ain Soph Октябрь (Album) 2 versions OECD 044 2002 *Deutsch Nepal A Silent Siege ‎(CD, Album) OECD 045 2002 *Nordvargr Enter Nordvargr ‎(2xCD, Comp) OECD 046 2002 *Con-Dom / Militia Scorched Earth Policy ‎(CD, Album, RE) OECD 047 2002 *Macelleria Mobile Di Mezzanotte Profilo Ottimale Delle Ferite ‎(CD, Album) OECD 048 2002 *Hydra Head Nine Kod ‎(CD, Album) OECD 051 2002 *Morpheus Babylon ‎(CD) OECD 055 2002 *Negru Pvlse Madeira ‎(CD, Album) OECD056 2002 *Circus Joy Improvvisa Azione Paganini ‎(CDr, Ltd, 250) OECDR015 2002 *Circus Joy vs. Nový Svět Roma Total! / An Italiandaustrian Lo.Fi. EP ‎(10", EP, Ltd, Gre) OEMP 006 2002 *Ain Soph Rituals ‎(CD, Album) OECD 042 2003 *Beyond Sensory Experience Tortuna ‎(CD, Album) OECD 049 2003 *Henrik Nordvargr Björkk Sleep Therapy ‎(8xCD, Album + Box, Ltd, Num) OECD 050 2003 *Troum, Tam Quam Tabula Rasa & Kallabris Kasha-Pâshâna ‎(CD, Album) OECD 052 2003 *Ain Soph Aurora ‎(CD, Album) OECD 053 2003 *Ain Soph Aurora ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) OECD 053-X 2003 *Organisation Toth Birth Ov Light ‎(CD, Album) OECD 057 2003 *Psychonaut 75 / Aesthetic Meat Front Demonium Of The Earth / Bird Of Oblivion, An Incantation Of Fire ‎(CD, Album) OECD 058 2003 *Beyond Sensory Experience Urmula ‎(CD, Album) OECD 059 2003 *Alk0 Music Under Intoxication ‎(CD) OECD 060 2003 *Henrik Nordvargr Björkk On Broken Wings Towards Victory ‎(CD, Album) OECD 061 2003 *David E. Williams Hope Springs A Turtle ‎(CD, Album) OECD 063 2003 *Beyond Sensory Experience Ratan ‎(CD, Album) OECD 064 2003 *Various Audacia Imperat ‎(2xCD, Comp) OECD 065 2003 *Toy Binding Erasures ‎(CDr, Ltd) OECDR 003 2003 *Lucisferrato Weltanschauung ‎(CD, Album, RE) OECD 054 2004 *Hydra Head 9 Heat ‎(CD, Album) OECD 062 2004 *Macelleria Mobile Di Mezzanotte Black Rubber Exotica ‎(CD) OECD 066 2004 *Incinerator International Head On ‎(CD, Album) OECD 067 2004 *Naevus Perfection Is A Process ‎(CD) OECD 068 2004 *Simulacrum Upuaut ‎(CD, Album) OECD 069 2004 *Beyond Sensory Experience Korrelations ‎(CD) OECD 070 2004 *Claustrum & Traur Zot Returning To The Past By Silence ‎(CD, Enh) OECD 071 2004 *Various Manifesto Industriale Italiano (Comp) 2 versions OECDR 001 2004 *Various Scrinivm Vitae ‎(CDr, Comp + Box, Ltd) OECDR 002 2004 *Tam Quam Tabula Rasa Lacrymae Rerum / Muleacenani ‎(2xCDr, Ltd, RE) OECDR 004 2004 *Beyond Sensory Experience Dimension Upsaliensis ‎(DVDr, Ltd) OECDVD 004 2004 *Wermut Les Cinq-à-Sept Post-Néoistes ‎(10", Ltd, Whi) OEMP 007 2004 *Ô Paradis & Totenlieder Sin ‎(10", Ltd, Red) OEMP 008 2004 *The Soil Bleeds Black Three Living, Three Dead ‎(10", Ltd, Bro) OEMP 009 2004 *Andrew King The Harbinger Of The Decaying Mind ‎(10", Ltd) OEMP 010 2004 *Wertham / Macelleria Mobile Di Mezzanotte Skin And Bones / Sulla Collina Dei Suicidi ‎(7", Pic) OESR 003 2004 *Calle Della Morte / Maledaurora Il Mestiere Delle Armi 2 versions OESR 004 2004 *Stratvm Terror Pariah Demise ‎(CD, Album, RM, RE) OECD 006-II 2005 *Stratvm Terror Fixation ‎(CD, Album) OECD 072 2005 *Henrik Nordvargr Björkk The Dead Never Sleep ‎(CD, Album) OECD 073 2005 *David E. Williams Pseudo Erotica And Beyond, 1986 - 1998 ‎(CD, Comp) OECD 074 2005 *Bad Sector & Tommaso Lisa Reset / Rebis Periferiche ‎(CD, Album) OECD 075 2005 *Bad Sector & Tommaso Lisa Reset / Rebis Periferiche ‎(CD, Album + CD, Mini, Ltd, Num) OECD 075 | OEMCD 075 SE 2005 *Folkstorm Folkmusik ‎(CD, Album) OECD 076 2005 *Folkstorm Folkmusik ‎(CD, Ltd, Album, Num + CD, Mini) OECD 076 SE 2005 *Maeror Tri Hypnobasia / Ultimate Time ‎(CDr, Album, RE + CDr, Comp, RE) OECDR 005 2005 *Lvnvs Lvnvs ‎(CDr, Comp) OECDR 006 2005 *Various 1° Congresso Neo Pop'n'Folk ‎(CDr, Ltd, Comp) OECDR 007 2005 *Negru Voda Voodoo Killers ‎(CDr, Album, RE, Ltd, Num) OECDR 008 2005 *Jerome Deppe The Absence Of Light ‎(CDr, Ltd) OECDR 009 2005 *Dev Lvnvs Selbstmond ‎(CDr, Ltd) OECDR 010 2005 *Aesthetic Meat Front Embalmer Tapes (Dissected) ‎(CDr, Ltd, Num) OECDR 013 2005 *Artefactum & Horologium Sangreal ‎(CDr, Minimax, Ltd, Num) OECDR 014 2005 *Richard Ramirez Nature's Afterbirth ‎(DVDr) OECDVD 005 2005 *Naevus / Spiritual Front Bedtime / Badtime ‎(10", Pic, Ltd) OEMP 011 2005 *Sleeping Pictures Many Hands Should Throw Stones ‎(CD, Album) OECD 077 2006 *Panzar Pratotypon ‎(CD, Album) OECD 078 2006 *Lonsai Maïkov vs. Dissonant Elephant Thee Darkening Ov Powers ‎(CD, Album) OECD 079 2006 *S.Q.E. Rise Of The Vulcans ‎(CD, Album) OECD 080 2006 *Post Contemporary Corporation Gerarchia Ordine Disciplina ‎(CD, Album) OECD 081 2006 *Nocturne Terroriser-Manipuler-Convaincre ‎(CD) OECD 082 2006 *Nocturne Terroriser-Manipuler-Convaincre ‎(CD, Album + DVD, Ltd) OECD 082 SE 2006 *K. Meizter Dark Matters ‎(CD, Album, Dig) OECD 083 2006 *K. Meizter Dark Matters ‎(CD, Album, Dig + CDr, Mini, Ltd) OECD 083 | OEMCD 083 SE 2006 *Autopsia The Berlin Requiem ‎(CD, Album) OECD 084 2006 *Lark Blames Chimney ‎(CD, Album, Dig) OECD 085 2006 *Black Sun Productions The Impossibility Of Silence (Comp) 2 versions OECD 086 2006 *Aesthetic Meat Front Temple Of Flesh 3 versions OECD 087 2006 *Henrik Nordvargr Björkk & Beyond Sensory Experience vs. Kenji Siratori Hypergenome666 (Album) 2 versions OECD 088 2006 *Troum & All Sides Shutûn ‎(CD, Album, Met) OECD 089 2006 *Nazi UFO Commander Strange Monasteries ‎(CDr, Ltd) OECDR 011 2006 *Clau D.E.D.I. V.I.T.R.I.O.L. ‎(CDr, Mini, Ltd, RE) OECDR 012 2006 *Growing Crystals Lab, The Science Discoveries ‎(CDr, Mini, Ltd) OECDR 016 2006 *Bad Sector Unification Ver. 0.5α ‎(CDr, Mini, Ltd) OECDR 017 2006 *Sshe Retina Stimulants Colloidal Urban Semantika ‎(CDr, Ltd) OECDR 019 2006 *MMM & DeviLs g. Porno Poker ‎(2xCDr, Shape + Box, Ltd) OECDR 020 2006 *Atrax Morgue Pathophysiology ‎(CDr, Ltd, Comp) OECDR 021 2006 *Bleiburg Where The Truth Lies ‎(2xCDr, Ltd, Album) OECDR 022 2006 *Bleiburg In Times Like These ‎(2xCDr, Ltd) OECDR 023 2006 *Bleiburg Awake Before Dreaming ‎(2xCDr, Ltd) OECDR 024 2006 *Bleiburg Falcon Of Zagreb ‎(2xCDr, Ltd) OECDR 025 2006 *Bleiburg Bleiburg ‎(2xCDr, Ltd) OECDR 026 2006 *Bleiburg Corroded Mechanism ‎(4xCDr, Ltd) OECDR 027 2006 *Bleiburg Feat. Lonsai Maikov Ize Cheruvimy Tajno ‎(2xCDr, Ltd) OECDR 028 2006 *Bleiburg Heroes For Other Nations ‎(2xCDr, Ltd) OECDR 029 2006 *Bleiburg, MDMA Unreleased And Unloaded ‎(2xCDr, Ltd, Album) OECDR 030 2006 *Lonsai Maïkov Barddwedi ‎(CDr, Ltd) OECDR 031 2006 *Various Macrocephalous Compost I ‎(DVDr) OECDVD 001 2006 *Various Macrocephalous Compost II ‎(DVDr) OECDVD 002 2006 *Various Macrocephalous Compost III ‎(DVDr) OECDVD 003 2006 *Sacher-Pelz In Hoc Urbia Miazi ‎(CD, Album) OECD 090 2007 *Black Sun Productions Chemism (Album) 2 versions OECD 091 2007 *Dead Man's Hill Dog Burial ‎(CD, Album, Dig) OECD 092 2007 *Macelleria Mobile Di Mezzanotte / Profile L'Ultimo Vero Bacio ‎(CD, Album) OECD 093 2007 *Space Alliance Volume 2 (Album) 2 versions OECD 094 2007 *Horologium & K. Meizter Eight Studies In Transition (Album) 2 versions OECD 095 2007 *Pacific 231 Featuring b2la3ck1 / Rapoon Palestine (Album) 2 versions OECD 096 2007 *Nordvargr For The Blood Is The Life (Album, EP) 2 versions OECD 097 2007 *Bleiburg Shadows Will Survive ‎(2xCD, Album + DVD, Enh) OECD 098 2007 *Various The Appeal Of Discarded Orthodoxy: A Tribute To David E. Williams ‎(2xCD, Comp, Dig) OECD 099 2007 *Division S Something To Drink ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd) OECD 101 2007 *Weihan Symphonies Of Divination ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Dig) OECD 103 2007 *Horologium Paradise Inverted ‎(CDr, Mini, Ltd, Num) OECDR 017 2007 *MALATO Avant Pop Muzak ‎(CDr, MiniAlbum, Ltd, Bla) OECDR 033 2007 *Voice Of Eye / Asianova Nicht-Wissen / Cahotic Ambience ‎(CDr, Mini, Ltd) OECDR 034 2007 *Kenji Siratori Epidemic Animals ‎(2xCDr + DVDr + , Comp, Ltd) OECDR 035 2007 *Teatro Satanico Pan Ist Tod ‎(10", Ltd) OEMP 012 2007 *Wermut Les Nuits Dalmates (Nouvelles Agapes Post-Néoistes) ‎(10", Ltd) OEMP 013 2007 *Teatro Satanico Inno A Satana / Lucifer ‎(10", Ltd, Col) OEMP 014 2007 *Various The Old Europa Cafe ‎(7xCD, Comp + Box) OECD 100 2008 *Nazi UFO Commander Radiant Entropie ‎(CD, Album) OECD 102 2008 *Necrophorus Drifting In Motion ‎(CD, Album, RE) OECD 104 2008 *Naevus Truffles Of Love ‎(CD, Album, RE, RM, Dig) OECD 105 2008 *Roma Amor Roma Amor ‎(CD, Album) OECD 106 2008 *Horologium Earthbound ‎(CD, Album) OECD 107 2008 *Brume The Sun ‎(CD, Album, RM) OECD 109 2008 *Brume The Sun / The Rain ‎(CD, Album, RM, Unofficial + 7", ora) OECD 109 / SE 2008 *Njurmännen Terror In The Dollhouse ‎(CD, Album, Dig) OECD 110 2008 *Nordvargr / Drakh / Klier The Less You Know, The Better ‎(CD, Album) OECD111 2008 *Black Sun Productions The Milky Smell Of Phantom Sperm (Album) 2 versions OECD 112 2008 *Foreign Trade Untitled ‎(CD, Album) OECD 113 2008 *Folkstorm The Forgotten Tapes (Archive Series 4 1997 - 2000) ‎(CD, RM, Comp, Dig) OECD 114 2008 *Folkstorm The Forgotten Tapes (Archive Series 4 1997 - 2000) ‎(CD, RM, Comp, Dig + CD, Mini, Ltd, Num) OECD 114SE 2008 *Folkstorm The Folkstormish Box (The Forgotten Tapes : Archive Series 4 1997 - 2000) Super Special Edition ‎(CD, RM, Comp, Dig + CD, Mini + CDr, Mini + Box, Lt) OECD 114SSE 2008 *Dissonant Elephant Le Reveil De Neptune ‎(CDr, Ltd, 111) OECDR 032 2008 *Isomer / Kenji Siratori Ovarium ‎(CDr) OECDR 036 2008 *Various Manifesto Rumorarmonico Post Futurista - Tributo A Luigi Russolo ‎(2xLP, Comp, Ltd, Whi) OELP 009 2008 *Resignation 1897 ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) 205REC-777 2009 *Death Pact International Siege (1999-2009) ‎(CD, Comp + Box, Ltd) OECD 108 2009 *Death Pact International Siege (1999-2009) ‎(CD + CDr, Mini + Comp, Ltd, Num) OECD 108 / SE 2009 *Various VI Congresso Post Industriale ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd) OECD 115 2009 *Nordvargr Evolution ‎(2xCD, Album, Dig) OECD 116 2009 *K. Meizter Tetraphobia ‎(CD, Album) OECD 117 2009 *Stratvm Terror Pain Implantations ‎(CD, Album, RE, RM) OECD118 2009 *Spectre 10 Pezzi Facili ‎(CD, Album, Dig) OECD 119 2009 *A Challenge Of Honour Leonidas ‎(CD, Album) OECD120 2009 *Roma Amor Femmina ‎(CD, Album) OECD 122 2009 *Voice Of Eye Emergence & Immersion ‎(CD, Album, RE + CD, Album, RE + Comp) OECD 123 2009 *Circus Joy Laetitia ‎(CD, Album) OECD 124 2009 *Folkstorm Ortodox (Album) 2 versions OECD 126 2009 *Dead Man's Hill Via Occulta ‎(CDr, Album, Ltd) OECDR 037 2009 *Djinn Suicide Box ‎(Box, Ltd + 3xCDr, Album, RE + CDr, Mini) OECDR 038 2009 *Satanismo Calibro 9 Supernova ‎(CDr, Album, Ltd) OECDR039 2009 *Aossic S'lba PanAeonic Glyphs ‎(CDr, Album, Ltd) OECDR 040 2009 *Deutsch Nepal The Silent Container (Comp) 3 versions OECSE-DN 2009 *Dead Body Love / Splinter Vs. Stalin / Fecalove / Toby Dammit (2) 69 ‎(2xCass, Ltd, Num, C46) OEC101 2010 *Satanismo Calibro 9 Misery Is A Shemale Lover ‎(Cass, Ltd, C40) OEC 102 2010 *Satanismo Calibro 9 White Sea Of Gods' Sperm ‎(Cass, Ltd, C60) OEC 103 2010 *Horologium Złoto Dla Zuchwałych ‎(Cass, EP) OEC 104 2010 *Gnomonclast Tempus Null ‎(CD, Album) OECD 125 2010 *Gnomonclast Tempus Null ‎(Box, Ltd + CD, Album + CD, Mini, Ltd) OECD 125 / SE 2010 *Various VII Congresso Post Industriale ‎(CD, Comp, Num, Ltd) OECD 127 2010 *Wach Experimentum Solaris ‎(CD, Enh, Ltd) OECD 128 2010 *Luftwaffe Ere I Perish ‎(CD, Album) OECD 129 2010 *John Zewizz 2012 ‎(CD) OECD 130 2010 *Merzbow Marmo ‎(CD, Album) OECD 131 2010 *Albireon Mr. Nightbird Hates Blueberries ‎(CD, Album) OECD 132 2010 *Henrik Nordvargr Björkk / Surachai A Wilderness Of Cloades ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) OECD133 2010 *Henrik Nordvargr Björkk / Surachai A Wilderness Of Cloades ‎(CD, Album + CDr, Mini + Box, Ltd) OECD133 / SE 2010 *M.B. / Peter Andersson - Henrik Nordvargr Björkk - Erik Jarl S.F.A.G. / S.F.A.G. De-Composed ‎(2xCD, Album, RE, RM) OECD 134 2010 *Peter Andersson Music For Film And Exhibition II ‎(CD, Album) OECD135 2010 *Folkstorm Archive Series 5 - The Culturecide Campaigns ‎(CD, Comp) OECD 137 2010 *Mueran Humanos Mueran Humanos ‎(CD, Album, Jew) OECD 138 2010 *Nocturne Working Ecstasy ‎(2xCD, Album) OECD 139 2010 *K11 The Sacred Wood ‎(CD, Album, Jew) OECD 141 2010 *Teatro Satanico Kali Yuga A Go-Go ‎(10", Pic, Ltd) OEMP 015 2010 *Rosa Rubea The Fire And The Rose ‎(CD, Album) OECD 136 2011 *XX Century Zorro La Volpe Du XX Siècle ‎(CD, Album, Dig) OECD 140 2011 *Division S Something To Drink V ‎(CD, Album) OECD142 2011 *Artefactum Foxgloves & Bluebells ‎(CD, Album) OECD 143 2011 *Folkstorm Folksongs ‎(CD, Album) OECD 144 2011 *Folkstorm Folksongs ‎(CD, Album + CDr, Mini + Box, Ltd) OECD 144 / SE 2011 *Gnomonclast Gather Together ‎(CD, Album) OECD 145 2011 *Song Sparrows, The Days That Are No More ‎(CD, Album, Jew) OECD 147 2011 *Ô Paradis Carreteras ‎(CD, Album, Dig) OECD 149 2011 *Satanismo Calibro 9 Orgasmurder ‎(CD, Album) OECD150 2011 *Luftwaffe / Art Abscons / Gnomonclast Untitled ‎(CDr, EP, Ltd, Num) OECDR 043 2011 *Ain Soph Aurora ‎(CD, Album, RM) OECD 053 II 2012 *Roma Amor Occhi Neri ‎(CD, Album, Dig) OECD 146 2012 *Lux Anodyca Soul Meshes ‎(CD, Album) OECD 148 2012 *Horologium & K. Meizter Decorated Silence ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) OECD 151 2012 *Candor Chasma < Rings > ‎(CD, Album, Dig) OECD 152 2012 *M.M.M. Hard Boiled Night Club ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) OECD 153 2012 *Teatro Satanico Fatwa ‎(CD, Album) OECD 154 2012 *MB & MO Spiritual Noises ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) OECD 155 2012 *Ô Paradis Personas ‎(CD, Album) OECD 156 2012 *Black Sun Productions with Mikael Karlsson Phantasmata Domestica (Album) 2 versions OECD 157 2012 *TSIDMZ Pax Deorum Hominumque ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) OECD 158 2012 *Altieri / Balestrazzi / Becuzzi In Memoriam J. G. Ballard ‎(CD, Album) OECD 159 2012 *Naevus Soil ‎(CD, Album, Rei) OECD160 2012 *Sabled Sun 2145 ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) OECD 161 2012 *Eldar The Secret Golden Flower ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) OECD 163 2012 *Stratvm Terror Aged Fractures And Dead Ends ‎(2xCD, Comp) OECD 164 2012 *MB & MO Material Modulations ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) OECD 165 2012 *Satanismo Calibro 9 Isis Rising ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) OECD168 2012 *N. Lessness ‎(3xCDr, Album + Box, Ltd) OECDR 042 2012 *Asbaar Ex Umbra In Solem ‎(CDr, Album, Dig) OECDR 045 2012 *Alex Kubotha Playing The Disaster ‎(CDr, Album) OECDR 045 2012 *Stryknin Transparens ‎(CDr, Album) OECDR 046 2012 *Nordvargr Murkhr ‎(LP + CD, Album + Ltd) OELP 010 2012 *Nordvargr Murkhr (Special Edition) ‎(LP, Whi + CD + Cass, End + Ltd, Album) OELP 010 - S/E 2012 *Lunus Featuring N. Necrophonix ‎(CDr, Ltd) OEC 048 2013 *Porta Vittoria Summer Of Our Discomfort ‎(CD, Album, Dig) OEC 167 2013 *Bad Sector Unification ‎(CD, Album) OECD 162 2013 *Sala Delle Colonne Il Destino Della Orchestra Aurora ‎(CD, Dig) OECD 166 2013 *Luftwaffe Dissension ‎(CD, Dig) OECD 169 2013 *Tomografia Assiale Computerizzata Chaosphere ‎(CD, Dig) OECD 170 2013 *Wappenbund A Way To The Empire Of Light ‎(CD, Ltd, Comp) OECD 171 2013 *4th Sign Of The Apocalypse All The Children Love 4th Sign Of The Apocalypse ‎(CD, Album) OECD 172 2013 *raison d'être Prospectus I (Redux Version) ‎(2xCD, Album) OECD173 2013 *Barbarossa Umtrunk, Pale Roses La Clairière Des Eaux Mortes ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Dig) OECD 174 2013 *raison d'être Enthralled By The Wind Of Loneliness (Redux) ‎(CD, Album, RM, RE) OECD175 2013 *Uncodified, Wertham Vindicta I ‎(CD, Dig) OECD 176 2013 *David E. Williams Trust No Scaffold Built Of This Bone ‎(CD, Dig) OECD 177 2013 *Hospitality On Parade Dirty Creature ‎(CD, Dig) OECD 178 2013 *Hirsute Pursuit Revel In Your Ability To Accessorize My Pleasure ‎(CD, Dig) OECD 179 2013 *Malato Avamposto Malato ‎(CD, MiniAlbum, Jew) OECD 180 2013 *TSIDMZ Ungern Von Sternberg Khan ‎(CD, Album, Enh, Ltd) OECD 181 2013 *Djinn 1978 ‎(CD, Album) OECD 182 2013 *raison d'être Within The Depths Of Silence And Phormations (Redux) ‎(2xCD, Album, RE, RM) OECD183 2013 *Autopsia Palladium ‎(CD, Album, Comp, RE) OECD184 2013 *Autopsia Palladium (2013) ‎(CD, Dig) OECD 184 2013 *Nordvargr The Dromopoda Transmissions ‎(CD, Dig + DVD) OECD 185 2013 *Uncodified / Satanismo Calibro 9 Adamant Orgon Ritual ‎(CD, Album) OECD187 2013 *Necrophonix Necrophonix ‎(CDr, Jew) OECDR 048 2013 *RosaRubea Tre Ert Tre ‎(CDr, Ltd, Num, 7" ) OECDR 049 2013 *Et Nihil Onus ‎(CDr, MiniAlbum, Ltd, Dig) OECDR 050 2013 *Eldar Allegory Of The Cave ‎(CDr, Dig) OECDR 051 2013 *Khem The Cross ‎(CDr, Dig) OECDR 052 2013 *Grey Wolves / Wertham / Survival Instinct Ramraiding Thee Abyss 2 versions OELP 011 2013 *Genesis Breyer P-Orridge & Bryin Dall She Loves ‎(LP, Ltd, Num, Gat) OELP 012 2013 *Barbarossa Umtrunk La Fosse De Babel ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Dig) OECD 186 2014 *Various Eidolon. A Tribute To Reutoff ‎(CD, Dig) OECD 189 2014 *Cazzokraft Integrity Of The Preconscious System ‎(CD, Dig) OECD 191 2014 *Lunus Nihil ‎(CD, Dig) OECD 192 2014 *The Rita Ballet Feet Positions ‎(CD, Album, Dig) OECD 193 2014 *Candor Chasma The Key ‎(CD, Dig) OECD 194 2014 *Art Abscons, Gnomonclast Songs Of Hate + Hate ‎(CD, Dig) OECD 195 2014 *ANTIchildLEAGUE The Son ‎(CD, Dig) OECD 196 2014 *Gaz, The The Gaz ‎(Cass, C46) CZECH! 142 Unknown *This Window Ignition Mix ‎(Cass, C46) none Unknown *Nobody Maybe One Day ‎(Cass, Album) none Unknown *Rino Rossi Anomalies ‎(Cass, Ltd) none Unknown *Tzarina Q Cut The Code Puke Years ‎(Cass) none Unknown *Kilhets Concert N ° 5,7 & 3 Praha 1979 ‎(Cass, C90) none Unknown *Kilhets Concert N ° 4&6 Praha 1979 ‎(Cass, C90) none Unknown *Crime 'O' Nautix Crime It Out ‎(Cass, C46) none Unknown *Extempore Band, The Wheretracer / The City ‎(Cass, C90) none Unknown *MCH Band Es Reut Mich F... ‎(Cass, Album) none Unknown *MCH Band Gorleben ‎(Cass, Album, C46) none Unknown *Cleaners From Venus Songs For ... Any Season ‎(Cass, C46) OEA 30097 MN Unknown *Big City Orchestra Raw Footage ‎(VHS, PAL) OEC Unknown *A. D. Eker 80-90 / Beld And Beluid ‎(Cass) OEC 002 Unknown *Lieutenant Caramel Les Bonnes Archives Du Dimanche ‎(Cass) OEC 003 Unknown *Tym Alsipi Elektroakustische Skladby ‎(Cass) OEC007 Unknown *Philip J. Silhouette ‎(Cass) OEC 010 Unknown *K.D.N.R. g.h. 87/92 ‎(Cass) OEC 036 Unknown *Kalte Haut Brennendes Fleisch ...The Rest Is Lie ‎(Cass) OEC 057 Unknown *Fx Drive Untitled ‎(Cass) OEC 072 Unknown *Acanthometra Carne De Coito ‎(Cass) OEC 097 Unknown *Adriano Vincenti Motel Industrial ‎(CDr, Album) OECDR 018 Unknown *Various The Dead Spy ‎(Cass, C60) SPY 002 Unknown Текст из engwiki "Old Europa Cafe is an Italian independent record label and mail order service specializing in ambient music, noise music, electronic music, and industrial music. It is based in Pordenone. Originating in the early 1980s Old Europa Cafe began as a small cassette label. Some of the original Old Europa Cafe artists included De Fabriek, Mauro Teho Teardo, and Brume. According to founder Rodolfo Protti, Old Europa Cafe has two guidelines for musick it releases - Uncompromising industrial sounds and exoteric dark ambient styles." Links OffSite | FaceBook | MySpace | en.wikipedia Категория:Label Категория:Martial Industrial Категория:Neofolk